Usuario discusión:IStoleThePies
Hi, i am Nickelodeondos from the MG Wiki, such a design like my wiki (this) of another color for the MG Wiki? --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 15:45 17 ago 2011 (UTC) This is... A spanish wiki, about a competition to train. [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 22:26 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Train Sorry, i use a Google Translator. This is for YT users. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 15:44 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Translator I do not know, the translator is very wrong. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 16:34 18 ago 2011 (UTC) :Yo no queria decir "tren" yo queria decir entretenimiento, esta Wiki es un evento que yo hice para entretenimiento, lo que se debe de hacer es hacer varios desafios dependiendo el evento correspondiente. Haciendo mas fama a SSF2. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 17:14 18 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Hay 4 "camps", hasta ahora solo he hecho uno, para ver los retos vaya a el articulo Nickelodeondos. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 17:30 18 ago 2011 (UTC) :::Bueno el punto es que no es nada malo. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 18:10 18 ago 2011 (UTC) ::::Cada camp tiene varios retos, los cuales los usuarios deben cumplir, de otra forma seran eliminados. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 18:41 18 ago 2011 (UTC) :::::Por eliminar me refiero a que ya no participen en el camp. Los que no hacen ningun reto son eliminados. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 19:08 18 ago 2011 (UTC) ::::::Si quiere puede participar, aunque sea un problema lo de las traduccioness, pero un problema mas grave es que ahora el unico disponible es Wario XDDD. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 19:18 18 ago 2011 (UTC) :::::::Asi es, escogi a Black Mage en el camp 1, en el camp 2 escogere a Pikachu (si esta en v0.8). Entonces usted se queda con Wario? o se espera al camp 3?. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 19:32 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Tranlator Part 2 Si se puede hablar ingles si yo digo XDD, no se preocupe yo le traducire lo que se tenga que hacer en los retos, ademas habra imagenes de lo que se tiene que hacer. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 19:51 18 ago 2011 (UTC) :Poco, por eso contribuyo a la MG Wiki, pero lo que normalmente hago es revertir, bloquear, etc. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 20:01 18 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Bueno luego me avisa si quiere estar con Wario en el camp 2, o esperar al camp 3. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 16:59 19 ago 2011 (UTC) :::Creo que olvide aclarar ese punto :S, Goku ya se uso en el camp 1, otros tambien me pidieron personajes del camp 1 para el camp 2, pero no se puede debido a que los personajes odiados como Wario o Lloyd serian abandonados y no se tomarian en cuenta en el juego. Usted puede apartar su lugar para el camp 3 y cuando salga v0.9 podra escoger primero a una de los personajes que salgan en dicho demo. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 17:16 19 ago 2011 (UTC) ::::Usted puede usar el idioma que quiera. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 17:20 19 ago 2011 (UTC) :::::Usted no tendra comunicacion con otros usuarios que no sea conmigo. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 17:38 19 ago 2011 (UTC) SSF2 Wikis Solo conozco esos 2. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 17:54 19 ago 2011 (UTC) :El camp 2 empieza en diciembre 2011, el camp 3 depende de la fecha de lanzamiento de v0.9. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 18:08 19 ago 2011 (UTC) ::En el camp 2 se utilza a Lloyd, Ichigo, Link (no disponibles), Wario y los personajes de v0.8, en el camp 3 algunos de v0.8 nuevos y algunos nuevos de v0.9. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 18:15 19 ago 2011 (UTC) :::Es una buena idea, hacer los camps en ingles pero desde el principio, usted administrador de dicha Wiki y sera Goku (pues en ingles apenas se empieza el camp 1). --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 18:26 19 ago 2011 (UTC) ::::Usted es burocrata aqui ahora, no es necesario para cokeduncanTDI porque no participara en dicho camp, hay que buscar usuarios para el camp en ingles. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 18:36 19 ago 2011 (UTC) ::::Solo usted y yo podemos ser burocratas por razones de seguridad. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 18:42 19 ago 2011 (UTC) :::::No se si Byll quiera participar, le hable sobre el de español y no me respondio. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 18:47 19 ago 2011 (UTC)